Punishment
by Laine -Formerly SageRain
Summary: Sam's weekly meeting with her Principle.  Very graphic Sam/Principle Franklin cropping/spanking/sex.


**So Sockstar is kind of responsible for this. Ever since I saw the first Principle Franklin Episode I knew this is why Sam and thus the rest of the iCarly crew stayed in school. He just reminded me I needed to crack it up. It kind of grew from Drabble stage so I'm sticking it in here. **

**This contains underage cropping, spanking and sex. I apologize to Tim Russ, you're not a dirty old man who would do any of this.**

"So Samantha, what trouble have you been up to this week?" Principal Franklin asked smoothly.

Sam's face flushed. She hated this part, the confession. She was more then willing to take her punishment, but he seemed to like this though and he insisted before he began.

She raised her head looking out through her blond hair, blue eyes demure, "Well, you've already heard about the fire in the parking lot."

He nodded business like.

"Gold fish in the ice machine in the teachers lounge, Then the sour milk enema for Freddie. Started a food fight in Chemistry. Haven't done any English home work since Wednesday. oh and phoned your wife over lunch."

The crop snapped on her bare ass and the last half of the word lunch was inhaled quick through the pain. Her demure look sharpened into something a lot more smarmy, "She was shocked to find out you'd been keeping me to yourself, Ted."

He brought down the crop again, less angry knowing she was stoking his fire. She still hissed in pain. Two identical red welts rose on each bare cheek. Her torso on top of his desk, shirt pulled up exposing her lower back, her pants and underwear pooling around her feet, legs spread out as far as they would go in the confines of them.

"She wouldn't know what to do with you if I included a recipe, pet," The smirk evident in his voice as he slid the crop up one thigh and down the other, " But that will be an extra three for bringing her up and two for forgetting to call me sir."

"Yes, Sir," She bit out in her most controlled voice, and gripped the lip of the wood tight. He compact body stealing itself against the incoming leather onslaught.

With a practiced ease her Principal smacked her across her buttocks, right cheek then left cheek. Till her entire ass was red and welty. With each hit he counted down from thirty. With each hit she grunted or gasped against the pain. After he finished the final strike on one, he reached up with his free hand and fondled the hot orbs.

"If you would count the five extra for me Puckett." He whispered out.

The comfort his hand had brought slid off and the crop came down again.

She couldn't keep the sound of control in her voice as she counted them as they rained down on her, "Five. Four! Threeee! Twooo! Onnnne~!"

She also couldn't keep the moan of pleasure out of her voice as his free hand reached in between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it roughly as she bucked, "Fuck Ted!"

He brought his other hand down hard as he pulled her clit again, her cry of pleasure/pain hardening him further. Sam's juices dripping down onto the hand that was already touching her intimate fucking parts.

"That's Sir."

He worked her clit hard in between her thighs till she was gasping erratically. He knew how she liked it rough and she knew how he liked to leave her wanting more. She pushed back on his hand when he stopped giving her pleasure.

Like a cat in heat she purred up at him, "Fuck me... Sir."

"I don't know miss Puckett, You have been an exceptionally naughty girl this week," He retorted, his voice husky, "Maybe we'll hold off on the fucking till you can control yourself better."

"Maybe you like it when I'm out of,"She paused and rubbed herself on his fingers," control~"

He grunted deep within his chest in what was supposed to be a neutral tone, but ended up being more in the vicinity of a growl as her rubbed his erection hard against her though his pants. Her sex dampening the front of his pants. He grabbed her hips in his hands and ground against her again harder. The sound she made, half way in between a moan and a wail of need pushed the man over the edge. He needed to be inside that tight pussy. With a fluid motion he unzipped and unbuttoned his black dress pants and pushed them down the few inches it took to free his raging erection.

It was thick and hard against her nethers, her hips twitching slightly trying to get release on the shaft. Although it seemed an eternity, it was only a matter of second before he pulled back and then with one fluid motion thrust in. She gasped in pain as he filled her to his hilt. Her inner walls tightening erratically as she came hard around him.

He held still as she quivered around him, keeping control of his desire. As she slacked gasping, her tightened his grip on her hips and brought himself as far back as he could without leaving her juicy pink hole and then pounded into her. The sound that came from her mouth was the first in a series of deep moans as he pounded her over his desk from behind.

It wasn't long, it was never long, before he lost himself. His hands on her hot cheeks, cock buried deep within his pet, spurting out hot stings of cum from his dark member. She tightened for a second time around his cock, their juices mixing till it dribbled out and down her leg.

He let go of her hips and braced himself on the wood of his desk, while he caught his breath, still inside her. It was a minute before he regained enough composure to pull him self up and out. Slowly and surely her pulled his pants up and refastened them. Then he bent down and pulled her panties up, their combined fluids trapped on her crotch, her ass still glowing red. He pulled her shorts up over the evidence and stood back up.

He walked around to the front of the desk and faced her before continuing to the door, "Same time next week Ms. Puckett."

Her flushed face broke into a devilish grin, "You got it... Ted."

The End

**You were warned! **


End file.
